order_of_the_blue_ravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Purifying the Outskirts
On January 18th, 2018, the Order of the Blue Raven plotted a solution to the puzzling situation in Bastion's Landing. Reminder: At this point in time, Bastion's Landing was surrounded by a living pool of acidic slime. The obstacle prevented the Order from moving further inward. Previously: Through the Deadmist Next: "Bringing the Rain" Preliminary Info / Event Roster Upon returning to Bastion's Landing on January 14th, Tarkonis Whiteleaf reached out to numerous sources in hopes of finding a possible counter-measure to the organic slime pool. After three days of coming up short, the ranger reasoned that wide-scale conversation with the Order's hired hands may reveal a solution. The party met in the command tent near the center of Raven's Rest and discussed their plan. Those in attendance included: * Diontei Briarhart * Leftteri Gronntipper * Emlin Cloudshade * Alfyndael Silverlight * Enernax Dietrix * Tarkonis Whiteleaf The party was handed samples of the slime in small vials. They went about initiating pleasant conversation with the numerous hired hands (NPCs) that the Order works in tandem with. Results May Vary The following NPC's were present within the vacinity of Tarkonis' command tent: (Gender indicated by M / F) * Dwarvish Paladin - M * Gnomish Mage - F * Unafflicted Gilnean Hunter - M * Lordaeronian Human Warrior - M * Pandaren Cook - M * Kaldorei Ranger - F * Afflicted Gilnean Druid - F While most of the individuals spoken to knew nothing of the viscous filth, a few of the NPC's did possess limited insight; this insight led the party to speak with Cora Topfizzle (Gnomish Mage - F). A Familiar Threat Topfizzle informed the group that the slime was highly similar to the solution she encountered in Gnomeregan. She detailed that the only way for the group to do away with the green filth was to match it with an equal or greater amount of water. After a short discussion, it was concluded that without proper hydraulic mechanisms, a shaman would be of greatest convenience. Cora tells the group that she saw a Pandaren shaman meditating by the ocean. Nhia Waterspout Upon reaching the shoreline, the group encountered a lightly-set shaman sitting idly by the somewhat placid ocean. Upon startling her by accident, the shaman summoned a slew of water elementals to defend her. After attempting to usher them away, the elementals attacked the group. A brief battle was conducted. The smaller water elementals were slain individually. The final two of the group merged together to form a rather imposing opponent. The group managed to peck away at the figure's form until Emlin Cloudshade saw an opening to strike the killing blow. Nhia was moderately scolded, then informed of the situation in its entirety. Being the only shaman in the Order, her assistance was crucial. While many of the party's members disagreed with the notion of giving her a position of influence, it was unanimously agreed upon that taking a chance on Waterspout was the only way in which they could cleanse Bastion's Landing before the Disciples of Xe'Narak moved in. The party returned to upper Raven's Rest where they dried off and planned for the next mission.